This invention relates generally to switches and more specifically to miniature slide switches.
The applicant herein filed an application for a rotary switch utilizing a similar method of insert molding to form the switch. See U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/325,392, filed Mar. 20, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,195.